MS: Bloody Mary
by The Little Svecica
Summary: Just a missing scene from 1x05 "Bloody Mary", because he got his eyes liquefied. Twice. And no patch up? C'mon, Kripke. T for safety? Prob rated too high. One-shot hurt!Sam big brother!Dean
A/N: Alright, alright. It's been done a million times plus one, but this is for 1x05 "Bloody Mary". Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I let out the breath I was holding, trying to calm myself down. I know that Dean joking around like that had to mean the threat was gone. Though, all I could remember was the shriek and a loud crash to follow. I felt someone's foot nudge my shoulder. Dean, probably.

"C'mon, Sammy. We gotta split before thing one and thing two wake up." I groan, wanting nothing more than to sleep for a week. I let myself be tugged to my feet. It only lasts a moment before my knees turn to jelly. "Sam, work with me here." I try to help, really I do, but my legs are refusing to cooperate. I'm not sure how but a few moments later I'm hitting the passenger seat of the Impala with a soft thump.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I have to practically drag him to the car, fumbling for the keys when we reach it. I set him gently in his seat, wincing at the blood drying onto his face. My instincts are screaming at me to patch him up there, but I can hear shifting from the cops, and know they'll be waking up soon.

I resort to buckling him in, and testing in drivers side, I start the engine, mindful of the AC/DC album that's in at the moment. I pull off a few miles away, on the side of the road. I nudge Sammy, his form falling limply against the car door. "Sammy?" I unlatch both our seatbelts, turning on the overhead light.

"Sammy?" I don't bother hiding the concern in my voice, as I give his shoulder another shove. I sigh, pulling him upright. Only to have him fall limply against _me_ instead. Rolling my eyes, I scoot a bit farther, laying his head in my lap.

I reach over, pulling the medkit from the glove compartment before slamming it shut. I lean out the window, and poor some water on the rag, before getting to work on his face. I had already wiped mine off on my sleeve, only a minor headache lingering.

A soft moan escapes him when I start on his eyes. "Shh, shh. Right here Sammy. You wakin up?" I ask, pausing before I start on his left eye. I smirk when he gives a small shake of his head in response. His right eye cracks open slightly, squinting in the light. Subconsciously, I lean forward some, blocking the light.

"Can't 'pen mm lefff eye..." I smirk a bit. He sounds stoned, slurring and his right arm weakly thumping against my chest. "M' blind?" My grin falters at the worried look on his face. I grab his arm, placing it firmly against his chest.

"Not blind, Sammy. There's still some dried blood on that eye. Must be keepin it shut. Here..." I reason, bringing the rag back to his face. I place it carefully on his left eye, not wanting to cause any further damage.

"Ahhhh..." I jerk my hand back, as if having just touched a fire. Sammy's face was scrunched up in pain, right eye shutting again. I watch him squirm slightly, right hand gripping my thigh. After a moment he nods, giving me the go-ahead to continue.

Hesitantly, I bring the rag back to his eye, trying to ignore the hiss of pain. By the time I've finished he's whimpering softly, and tears are flowing from both eyes. "Alright, finished. Hey, ya'alright? Sammy?" All I receive is a pained nod in response.

I don't know how long we sat there before his eyes opened up. "Hey. How ya feelin?" His gaze roams his surroundings, his body having fell lax in my arms a while ago.

"'M n'your l'p..?" I roll my eyes at the smirk forming on his face.

"You're payin for that one, Sammy. Alright, lemme see them hazel beauties." I joke, gently prying his right eye open. He makes a small noise of protest, but allows me to check his eye. It's still in working order, so I move to his other, receiving a sharp yelp of pain, his eye clamping shut. "I know it hurts buddy, I gotta see it though, alright?" He gives a sharp nod.

"Kay." He allows me to open it this time, biting his lip, no doubt to keep from whimpering. _Well, he's conscious, at least. That's a good sign, right?_

His eye had a few burst capillaries, but nothing seemed unusual. He could see fine, despite it being too bright for him. I don't make him sit back up, either. Just start the engine and drive. A few minutes later he tries to sit up, but I place a hand firmly on his chest. "Rest up, Sammy." His eyes slide shut, but I still manage to catch the slurred response.

"'S Sam.." And I can't help but grin to myself, because he'd always be Sammy to me. Nothing'll ever change that.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: Done! Good? Bad? Seen it a bajillion times? Haha. Leave a comment I you will! Thanks for reading!


End file.
